


Fashion, Baby

by ByTheDawn



Series: Stolen Moments [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested work with the prompt: "SQ AU in which Regina is a married fashion designer and Emma is a model for her fashion line and they’re having a secret affair…" - <a href="http://reginaismysavior.tumblr.com/post/82982529361/emma-plus-regina-in-my-head-this-works-out">reginaismysavior</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion, Baby

Dark eyes travelled deliciously over her body as the tight silk wrapped around it. The eyes narrowed slightly, and for a moment, Emma thought her idol would reject her for the show—that the way her body carried the art Regina Mills’ slim hands had created would not be enough to make it stand out; make it pop.

“Turn around, dear?” Regina’s voice was liquid sex to Emma’s ears and she smiled seductively before spinning around, the fabric flowing with her and settling seconds after she had pulled herself to a halt.

She could hear the rustling of clothes, the creak of the chair, and the clicking of heels as Regina stood and came closer, and still she was surprised to find fingers brushing the bare skin of her back lightly but surely. The touch sent wildfire shivers through her form, and she subconsciously tilted her head back a little.

“Exquisite.” Regina husked, so close to the shell of her ear that Emma had to bite back a moan. Instead, she tuned half around, the motion causing Regina’s hand to slip from her back to her waist where it lingered, teasing the soft fabric of another one of Regina’s perfect creations.

“It’s a beautiful dress…” Emma agreed, hardly recognising her voice with the darkness that clung to it as she allowed her eyes to drop from vibrant eyes to soft lips before slipping back up

“It is,” Regina agreed with a note of amusement to her voice. “Yet, it is only as beautiful as its wearer can make it.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you just called me beautiful, Miss Mills.” Emma teased, no longer worried about the job, or her ego. She could feel the heat radiating off of Regina’s body, the hand scorching her flesh even with layers of fabric between them. Regina licked her lips, drawing Emma’s attention to them again.

“As I said, exquisite…” Regina answered, and Emma had the decency to blush at least a little, more so as Regina’s other hand came up to tease the neckline of the low-cut dress into its proper place.

“Well, the feeling is mutual.” She promised, turning fully into Regina and taking another step into her space. Emma finally gave in to the need to cup Regina’s cheek and neck as she brought their lips together in a kiss that ignited her from her toes to the crown of her head. The way Regina fisted the expensive fabric of the unique dress gave Emma such a thrill that she dared to kiss the brunette with slightly more passion, licking her lips until she was granted access to a warm mouth.

“I love the dress… but I would like it off now…” She whispered against full lips, pulling Regina closer by the waist with her free hand. Regina melted into her, falling against her for another heated kiss as her hands quickly undid the pins holding the fabric up. No one knew her creation better than Regina Mills, Emma mused as she felt the light chill of the woman’s private residence stroke her sensitive skin.

“Done…” Regina answered merrily, bringing her hand to Emma’s face to pull her tighter against her as Emma’s arms engulfed her fully. Their lips had yet to disconnect, and Emma smiled into them. “Now take me to bed.”

“Already on my way.” Emma promised, pulling back a little so she could regard the dress on the floor, ignoring the picture frames and their content of marital bliss that her eyes roamed past on the way there in favour of this stolen moment. That was for the designer to sort out.

“Leave it.” Regina whispered, voice laced with desire. She was already panting, and the wildness in her eyes was intoxicating. As Regina reached for her hand and begun to tug her up the stairs, Emma cast one last look at the dress that cost more than her car, pooled on the floor as a complete afterthought and smiled happily. She may have come here for a job, but this was much, much, better.


End file.
